


Ace of Spades

by ImissBalthazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Divergent-like Au, Endgame Debriel, Factions, Futuristic society, Homophobic John Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raphael and Crowley are besties don’t ask me why or how, background Castiel/Balthazar - Freeform, because who am I if I'm not shipping Dean with all the minor characters relevant to his storyline, brief Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Freeform, brief Cole Trenton/Dean Winchester, inspired by Divergent (and one guy's tiktok), this fic is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImissBalthazar/pseuds/ImissBalthazar
Summary: After a deadly pandemic raged across the earth, leaving society in shambles, America closed off its borders. They took the people that survived together, finding order amongst the chaos. Four factions, each responsible for an element of society were created. When people turned 18, they were Dealt into the faction they most resembled; Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, or Spades. Challenged to find his place in society, Dean is determined to prove himself. But his heart sings a different song, tempting him down a dangerous path...
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic! I can't promise consistent updates, but I will certainly update as much as possible. Thank you so much for reading <3

Rules are the basic foundation of society. Dean knew that - hell, Dean enforced that. It had been drilled into his head since he was a child. So how the hell did he end up here? He’d be killed if anyone knew… But looking at Gabriel now, as the morning sun filtered through the hastily closed blinds to illuminate him in pale gold light, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care about the possible repercussions of what they were doing. He had Gabriel, and that was all that mattered.

But that isn’t where this story begins. This story begins in a city built under the ground. ‘City’ is a bit overzealous of a term for the Spade territory. The buildings above ground were all destroyed and falling apart from the riots every child learned about in their history book, so the Spades moved underground, building a bunker system of the basements. That’s where this story starts, and it starts with two boys. 

~|~

“Dean?” Sam called softly. Dean ducked his head out of the bathroom where he was styling his hair. “...what if we get separated?” He asked nervously. Dean’s gaze softened, and he approached his little brother. 

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” He soothed. “Even if we do get separated, you’ll be fine. Trust me.” Dean flashed a smile, and Sam nodded, hugging his big brother. Dean held him close, taking a moment to shut his eyes and take a deep breath. He could be strong for Sam, but deep down the thought of losing his brother was like a black hole, slowly sucking in his heart. With Sam gone, Dean wouldn’t have anyone to spend time with. He wasn’t very social with the other Spades his age, he was too busy looking out for Sam. Plus, Dad preferred him training than playing around with the other kids anyways, why waste his time? 

“Boys!” John’s voice rang as if Dean’s wandering thoughts summoned him. Dean let go of Sam. 

“We’ll be fine, Sammy, don’t worry.” He assured a final time, running a hand through his hair to style it. He ducked into the bathroom momentarily to deem his appearance ‘good enough’, before chasing Sam to their father. 

“Are you two ready?” John asked. Both responded with nods. “Good, the train will be leaving soon.” He nodded, heading off with a silent order to follow. The two trotted after him eagerly. “Are you excited?” John asked, over his shoulder at Sam. 

“Yes, sir.” Dean responded with a wide smile. 

“A bit.” Sam admitted, and John nodded in response.

“You should be. You’re officially an adult today.” John hummed. “You’ll do me proud, won’t you?” He asked. 

“Yes sir!” Dean responded enthusiastically, and Sam nodded his agreement. Just in time, they arrived at the station. The doors slid open, and they climbed in, taking seats near the back of the car. The ride was silent, to what might be their last moments together. That was a dramatic take on it, they’d still be able to call and get together on occasions, but both Sam and Dean knew it wouldn’t be the same if they got dealt to different factions. 

  
~|~

The Colosseum where the Dealing was held was a neutral territory. It stood in the middle of all the territories, and was one of the most beautiful buildings Dean had ever seen. It was a massive dome, and the walls were silver panelling that gave it an almost portal-like look with how they reflected the surroundings. Dean found himself staring in awe at the building. 

A quick look around showed the other factions were arriving as well. Dean watched as Crowley - the co-leader of Spades - approached a man Dean recognised as Raphael, the leader of Hearts, and threw his arms around him. 

“They were best friends when they were kids.” A voice hummed. Dean glanced over to the speaker, a shorter boy with soft brown hair swept to the right and a black and white sweater. He had white sunglasses hiding his eyes, and he offered a smirk. “Hey there, gorgeous, I’m Belphegor, but you can call me any time.” He flirted tilting his head down, so he could look at Dean over his glasses and wink. Dean was stunned by the brilliant colour of his eyes - they were the most beautiful shade he’d ever seen. A blush crept its way onto Dean’s cheeks, and he looked away. 

“Dean.” He responded, shaking it off and offering a hand. Belphegor - god that was a mouthful, he needed a nickname - shook it with that mischievous smirk.

“Well it’s good to meet you.” Belphe… screw it. Bel responded. 

“Are you from Hearts?” Dean asked. Bel shook his head. 

“Diamonds. The gossip hub.” He chuckled. Dean nodded. He should’ve realized that, from the unmistakable confidence and flirtatious manner. The Diamonds were the entertainers, after all. However Bel didn’t dress like a Diamond. They all had money, and lots of it, so their attire was usually top of the line. The worn jeans paired with a casual sweater and plain grey tee didn’t quite fit that regime. “So where do you think you’re getting?” Bel asked, and Dean hesitated. He’d always assumed he’d get Spades, he’d grown up there and had been training like one since he could walk. The Spades were the strong, the brave, the fierce. They upheld the law and punished those who disobeyed. The local badasses - the heroes. What wasn’t to love? However now that he was here, moments away from the big moment, doubt had weaselled its way into his mind. Maybe he was a Diamond? Meant to put on a show. Doubtful, but what about Clubs? Was he smart? Could he be an inventor, or scientist? He mentally scoffed at himself for that. No chance. So maybe he was a Heart - the kind ones, a doctor, farmer, or cook. He liked to consider himself very kind and nurturing, he had practically raised Sam, hadn’t he? Dean bit his lip. 

“I don’t really know.” He admitted. “Maybe Hearts, or Spades.”

“God I hope I get Spades.” Bel sighed longingly. 

“Dean!” John’s voice called sharply, and Dean jerked his head over. 

“I’ve gotta go… best of luck, Belphie!” He hummed, heading off as Belphegor waved. Dean sided his father, offering Sam a smile. John leads his sons into the building, and Dean finds himself gaping at the beautiful marble floors matched with stone archways. It looked like a palace.

“Close your mouth, Dean, try to act your mature.” John grumbled, and Dean quickly fixed his posture, closing his mouth. He spared John a side glance to search for any sign of satisfaction with his fixed posture. John didn’t even look over, but Dean assured himself that was because he trusted Dean. Some people from Clubs were ushering everyone to their designated areas. 

“The Dealing will begin soon! If you’re to be dealt, take the hall to the left! If you’re here to spectate, take the hall to the right to the Auditorium! Your faction has their designated area which will be pointed out to you upon entry!” They called out like robots reading code. Dean scoffed, no way he would be a Club, so at least there was that. 

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean hummed, leading his brother down the left hallway. They were met with a line up, and a Club asked their names, before leading them into their place in the alphabetised line. Winchester put them right at the back of the line. No one spoke, it was so quiet you could hear the drop of a pin as everyone waited patiently for their name to be called. 

  
~|~

“Dean Winchester?” The woman called. Clubs as well, Dean noted. He supposed they were the most organised, so it made sense. He turned, giving Sam a final reassuring smile, before entering the room. “Welcome kiddo. Have a seat.” She nodded to the chair in the centre of the room, and Dean gulped, looking at the big machine occupying at least a quarter of the room. She gave him a forced polite smile as she waited, and he took the hint. Shaking off the nerves tying knots in his stomach, Dean took a seat in the chair, and she began hooking him up to the giant machine, sensors being placed around his head. Without warning, Dean’s world went black. 

  
~|~

Dean’s eyes flickered open, and the machines were being pulled away from him. The moment of truth was here, and Dean took a slow breath to prepare himself.

“So? What did I get?” He asked. 

“Spades. Head to the next room so you can get your tattoo.” The lady nodded. Relief washed over Dean. Good, he didn’t have to have his whole world flipped on its head. At least he could go home. He slipped into the next room, sitting in the chair as a chick from Diamonds with tattoos twirling up her body offered a warm smile. 

“Hey hot shot! Spades, I see?” She hummed. “That’s badass.” Dean offered a smile. 

“Yeah… yeah I’m glad to be Spades.” He agreed. As per custom, she tattooed the symbol of a spade on his cheek bone, just below his left eye. He left the room, and cheers erupted from the Spade section. Dean looked around for his father, but couldn’t spot him amongst the ranks. Frowning, he looked around, and his eyes caught on someone in the Hearts sector. He was facing away, but Dean recognised him to be Belphegor.  _ Poor guy… _ Dean thought, wondering when he had time to change clothes. A hand on his shoulder stole his thoughts, and he looked over. “...Belphegor?” He blinked in confusion. “But…” He gestured vaguely towards Hearts, and Bel laughed. 

“I have a twin brother. Jack - he’s Hearts by a long shot. We’re polar opposites.” Bel smiled. Dean pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Bel.” He smiled, patting the smaller boy’s back before letting him go. Dean redirected his attention to the front as the door opened again. A smile pulled on his lips as he spotted Sam, but as Sam stepped forward, Dean’s heart plummeted to the ground.

_ Clubs. _

Sam was Clubs.

Dean pushed past Belphegor, trying to make his way over to his brother as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He called out to Sam, and Sam met him where the two factions observing zones met. The second he saw Sam, his entire demeanour changed. Sam looked like a frightened puppy, and Dean couldn’t meet that with his own sadness. So he put on a smile. 

“Holy shit, Sam! That’s amazing!” He beamed. “I always knew you were too smart to be hanging with a grunt like me.” Dean chuckled. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy.” Sam let out a soft sigh, hugging Dean. 

“Thanks Dean… I’m gonna miss you though…” 

“Well we can still call each other lots. And we’ll plan a trip to Diamonds sometime soon!” Dean promised. Diamonds was a blessing of a place. It was forbidden to visit any other faction territories without official business, but Diamonds was a safe ground. Anyone and everyone could go to the city full of neon lights, to visit the various attractions around. Dean thanked whoever was listening for Diamonds. Sam gave a nod, drawing away. 

“Dean, it’s time to go.” Bel called softly. Dean gave Sam a smile. 

“You’re gonna do amazing there, trust me.” He assured, before following Bel into the crowd as Sam waved. 

As they were heading out, Dean glanced around one final time at the Colosseum. It was probably the last time he’d see a building this beautiful in a long time. His eyes caught a flash of gold amongst the silver and white, and he found himself searching the crowd for where it disappeared into the clump of Diamonds.  _ There. _ Dean found himself staring into beautiful golden eyes. It was entrancing, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Then just as quickly as they came, they were gone, lost in the crowd. Dean searched a moment longer, before his feet began carrying him after the crowd of Spades that were heading to the train station. 


End file.
